Complicaciones con la Animagia…
by NatLB
Summary: Volverse animagos no fue tan fácil ya que ocurrió un problema. Sirius queda con orejas y cola, James se esconde y Remus sufre de un problema lunar por el mes de Diciembre por lo que Moony está más presente. Advertencias: Lemon y... sí lemon.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.

No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).  
Otra historia de mis cachorros... espero que les guste **;)**

**Notas del capítulo:** Bueno... esto surgió del momento en que estábamos hablando en el chat de facebook con Lilu y fue como... ok hagámoslo *inserte cara demoníaca con una sonrisa*, además hace tiempo no escribía lemon y bueno... creo que me quedo gustando el dejarlo por partes...  
Sí, estaba escuchando a Rammstein mientras escribía...  
Creo que eso es todo... ¿algo más? nope.  
A Lilu no le gusto el nyaa pero yo voy contra la corriente! yeah! así que... igual lo puse jejee... (soy toda una malota xD )

**Beteo:** Gracias al amor al WolfStar de Lilu y el descubrir que le gusta hacerlo, por lo que soy su experimento :D ... (ya extirpare el "solo" y el "tenia" de mi cuerpo... XD )

* * *

**Complicaciones con la Animagia…**

Remus se frotaba las sienes mientras escuchaba al par de idiotas que tenía frente suyo. ¿Cómo no pensaban en los riesgos de esto? Sí, les agradecía todo el apoyo pero existían límites y ellos… no quería pensar más. Necesitaría algo para el dolor de cabeza inminente que involucraba a sus amigos.

—¿No podemos dejarlo por la paz? —preguntó, esperando que hubieran cambiado de opinión; por las sonrisas de ambos se dio cuenta de que no era así.

—Vamos Remus… —empezó James, mientras ponía un rostro de niño bueno.

—Para que no te quejes, mamá gallina —Remus no pudo evitar que la vena en su ojo saltase al escuchar a Sirius llamarle así—. Yo la probaré primero.

—¿Tú? —preguntó entre sorprendido y desafiante. Según como veían los otros presentes, no lo iba a permitir.

—Dejemos el favoritismo, ¿bien? —interrumpió James—. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es probar la pócima y seremos animagos. Listo.

Lo decía como si fuera algo tan fácil. Remus sabía mejor que nadie los riesgos de esto. No sólo podrían acabar en Azkaban, sino también había posibilidad de que quedaran en forma hibrida, no volvieran a la normalidad, la personalidad cambiase o que literalmente no se pudiera controlar a voluntad la transformación.

Era un jodido problema que ellos lo vieran como un simple juego.

Agradecía que en una noche de borrachera, Peter soltara el tema. Si bien ahora el pequeño estaba siendo víctima del enojo de los otros. Remus le estaba muy agradecido.

—¿Y las clases? —preguntó como última medida, pese a que supiera que al par poco y nada le importaban.

—Vacaciones —respondieron los tres.

Remus se golpeó la frente, había olvidado las famosas vacaciones de navidad. La luna era su mayor preocupación, y ahora debía añadir la vida de sus amigos.

James podía ver como su amigo peleaba consigo mismo. Sabía que una parte, "egoísta" le llamaría el propio Remus, quería que alguien le acompañase en esas horas y la otra le pedía que no lo permitiera, porque los podría perder.

Podía decir que lo entendía, pero no era verdad; no estaba en la situación de Remus. Sin embargo, todos querían apoyarle.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación. James aprovechó para pensar en algo que calmara a su amigo, pero su hermano se le adelantó.

—Tranquilo… no pasará nada, confía en nosotros —pidió Sirius con su mejor cara de perrito abandonado. Cara contra la que Remus no podía ganar.

—¡Entiendan que no lo harán! —les gritó, claramente alterado.

Los otros tragaron, pocas veces veían enojado a Lunático. Sólo quedaba esperar la disculpa… disculpa que no llegaba. Algo malo estaba pasando.

—Lo… lo… sien… to —podían ver como Remus se obligaba a sí mismo a decir esas palabras.

—Debe ser la luna —escucharon decir a Peter.

James y Sirius le vieron con una ceja alzada, ¿a qué se refería?

Peter estaba pendiente de Remus cuando sus amigos lo miraron. Volvió la mirada hacia ellos con incredulidad. ¿En serio no sabían? Pero si eran los más pendientes de Remus.  
Se golpeó la frente, algunas veces si podía entender a Remus.

—¿No recuerdan? —les preguntó con un poco de molestia.

James y Sirius negaron.

—Este mes la luna está más cerca de nosotros y está presente durante el día. Ocurre cada ochocientos años —explicó. A veces no entendía a sus amigos, decían que se preocupaban por Moony, pero no recordaban este hecho que lo iba a alterar durante todo el mes de diciembre.

Los otros se miraron preocupados. Quizás no debieron perderse las clases de astronomía. Esto explicaría el temperamento de Lupin para con ellos.

** {OoooO}**

Se evitó mencionar el tema y por sobre todo recordárselo a Remus durante la primera semana de diciembre. La luna estaría más fuerte la segunda y la tercera sería mejor… ni mirarle. Estaba irritable.

Sirius tuvo la mala idea de mencionar que parecía "mina en sus días". Al otro día llegó de la enfermería con la mejilla amoratada. El lobo estaba suelto… ¡Y de día!

** {OoooO}**

Para la segunda semana Dumbledore decidió dejar a Remus en el cuarto de prefectos que le correspondía. Así Black no terminaría nuevamente en la enfermería, Potter y Pettigrew no correrían riesgos de terminar igual y podrían evitar que alguien descubriese el secreto de Remus debido a su repentino cambio.

Para todo el alumnado era "obvio" que Sirius y Remus se había peleado ¿el motivo? De allí las apuestas en la sala común.

38 a 12 y lideraban los celos.

Esto era lo que se conocía entre el "publico" presente de Hogwarts, pero si eras James Potter andarías con el doble de cuidado.

Si bien Sirius era el golpeado. ¡Él fue el amenazado! Fue advertido, diría Lupin.

_—Veo que siguen con eso —Remus señaló el libro que James tenia sobre la cama._

_Potter pasó saliva, debía andar con cuidado, sin mencionar el hablar._

_—Aja… —fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder y por la mirada molesta de Remus, fue una mala elección._

_Remus respiró profundamente antes de acercarse a James, muy lentamente._

_—¿De quién fue la idea? —preguntó._

_James se mordió el labio. Era idea tanto suya como de Sirius, pero este último llevaba tantas peleas con Remus que decidió sacrificarse por el bien del chucho._

_—Mía… —intentó sonreír y mostrar confianza, pero falló cuando sintió una varita enterrada en su cuello._

_—Te lo diré sólo una vez —advirtió—. Si algo sale mal, si un pequeñísimo error se presenta en alguno de ustedes, por mucho que sea reversible. Serás el responsable de ello, no podrás dormir del miedo y la incertidumbre del "¿Qué me pasara?", y rogarás por las vacaciones o por que tus padres te lleven a Beauxbaton. Te sacare los intestinos lentamente y estando agonizante te empalaré con una estaca… verticalmente, y esto es solo algo simple —James llegó a saltar y chillar cuando chocó con una mesita de noche, no es necesario mencionar el lugar para que causara esa reacción, pero nos hacemos una idea._

_Cuando finalmente se encontró solo en la habitación, respiró y se permitió temblar. No era lo mejor ver al lobo tan cerca de tu rostro y amenazándote. Más tarde y sólo después de calmarse repasó todos los libros, no quería que algo ocurriera y terminar… terminar de mala manera._

** {OoooO}**

Y finalmente, llegó el día en el que la pócima estuvo lista y sólo necesitaban probarla. Sirius había exigido ser el primero. Ninguno entendía la razón del apuro pero nadie se lo cuestionó.

James le acompañaría, ya que Peter a última hora se había enfermado del estomago.

—¿Estás listo? —no pudo evitar preguntarle nuevamente. Estaba preocupado.

Sirius asintió, tenía esa típica sonrisa de lado, catalogada por el resto como "de chico malo". James respiró profundamente antes de lanzar un hechizo a la habitación y dejar a Sirius beber la pócima.

** {OoooO}**

...

** {OoooO}**

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. James se estaba mordiendo las uñas de los nervios. Supuestamente la pócima no dejaba inconsciente a quien la bebía. Causaría una molestia en el cuerpo mientras este mutaba por partes, pero Sirius había gritado hasta desmayarse y luego… el silencio.

Lo peor era que su hermano tenía orejas y cola de perro. Nada más. Su rostro, sus ropas, su pelo... todo lo demás estaba exactamente donde debería estar exceptuando una cola y orejas.

Al verle por veinteava vez, recordó la amenaza de Lupin.

Trago secó y armándose de valor salió de la habitación para dejarle una nota a Remus. Quería esconderse, si Lupin le pescaba seria hombre muerto.

¿Pero dónde? Al leer la nota vendría inmediatamente a ver a Sirius, ayudarle y luego… Merlín sabe que…

Estaba sudando frío cuando escucho una queja. Sirius estaba reaccionando. Le regreso el alma al cuerpo pero… Remus vería a Sirius consiente y vete a saber tú que diría el bocazas de su hermano.

No lo averiguaría por lo que se lanzó a la cama como si Salazar se lo estuviese llevando al infierno, o sea Slytherin en la mente de Potter, y corrió las cortinas antes de que Sirius o Remus le vieran, no quería más problemas. Debido a… además, olvido un detalle ínfimo… la varita.

** {OoooO}**

Remus regresaba a su habitación con un humor de los mil demonios. Su parte consiente que ahora estaba reprimida por el lobo le decía que no estaba bien. Acababa de tener un polvo con una estudiante de quinto de Ravenclaw.

Lupin se soltó la corbata mientras caminaba a su cuarto. Estaba más molesto y caliente de lo que había estado en su vida. Llegó a la puerta en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los de quinto cuando sintió un aroma.

No pudo evitar olfatear en forma animal. Lo percibió y sus pupilas se dilataron, su boca se secó y su raciocinio se fue a la mierda.

La sonrisa en el rostro de aquel chico de ojos dorados, cabello castaño y mirada desafiante no eran de Remus… eran de Moony.

** {OoooO}**

Sirius parpadeó varias veces antes de ubicarse y saber donde estaba. Podía ver los libros bajo la cama de James y parte de la ropa de Peter.

Lentamente se incorporó, pero cuando fue a sentarse, sintió una electricidad atravesar todo su cuerpo completamente. Con cuidado volteó y vio una cola, la tomó entre sus manos rápidamente cuando en eso un jadeo se ahogó en su garganta.

Estaba en problemas. Se refregó el rostro y pasó la mano por su cabello, dos obstáculos aparecieron. Tenía dos orejas saliendo de su cabeza, dos orejas de perro.

Quería salir y buscar ayuda pero no podía, si alguien le veía… estarían todos en problemas.

Se quedó sentado allí con las orejas gachas y la cola rodeando su lado derecho.

Así lo encontró Remus cuando entró en la habitación.

** {OoooO}**

—Vaya… vaya… —escuchó la voz de… ¿Remus?—. Pero si es Sirius Jodidos Black.

Sirius quería levantarse para hablar con su amigo pero las piernas no le respondían y Remus lo dejó en el lugar poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y presionándolo para sentarse en el piso. Estaba en problemas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó inseguro. Algo le decía que Remus estaba muy, MUY, diferente.

—Sigo caliente si eso quieres saber.

Le miró detenidamente. Su ropa mal puesta, su cabello desordenado, los botones, la corbata y… mierda. Estaba erecto.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó un poco miedoso de la respuesta. Quería molestar a Remus pero no podía… otras palabras salían de su boca.

—No me gustó. Era una linda águila pero me van más los cuadrúpedos —le miró con una sonrisa gamberra. Su sonrisa gamberra, estaba patentada como de Black. Sirius Black.

Sirius quería preguntar, pero de nuevo esa sensación de mareo, sin contar esa presencia electrizante que surcaba su espalda.

—Perras, lobas… son mi debilidad —escuchó decir a Remus en su oído. Al parecer le conocía demasiado bien si le respondió a la pregunta que no formuló.

Algo lo estaba haciendo sentir bien, demasiado bien para su propio bien. Después de escuchar a Remus abrió los ojos y vio una mano acariciando su cola.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer? —le preguntó, para luego dirigir su otra mano a una de las orejas de Black.

—Remus —en verdad trató de detenerlo, por eso le habló o más bien llamó, aunque su voz sonara ahogada y… sugerente.

Pero a medida que Remus le acariciaba y su "pequeño"-Sirius despertaba, el propio Remus se iba emocionando.

** {OoooO}**

La habitación rápidamente fue aumentando en grados y él. ¡Sirius Black! Estaba a nada de rendirse a las caricias de su… ¿amigo? ¿Era una palabra válida en estos momentos? Después de todo, la mano de Remus estaba en su zipper.

¡Y lo estaba bajando!

—¿Sabes que les digo a ellas cuando tenemos sexo? —preguntó Remus en el oído de Black; su mano subiendo y bajando con una lentitud tortuosa sobre la tela del bóxer de Sirius.

Black negó. Sólo podía estar consciente de lo que hacía esa mano sobre su miembro y la otra que acariciaba la ¿unión? Esa cosa o pedazo de piel de donde surgía la cola que tenía en estos momentos.

—You've got a pussy — dijo de forma insinuante en su oído—. I have a dick — alternó un apretón entre la cola y el pene de Sirius con cada palabra—. So what's the problem? —con la última palabra lamió el contorno—. Let's do it quick! —finalmente pasó sus dientes por una de las orejas de Black y aquí Sirius no aguantó y gimió mientras su espalda se curvaba debido al placer.

Remus con un rápido movimiento lo dejo sometido contra el piso.

—El problema es que no tienes coño. Sólo ese culito que incita a cosas malas —nuevamente esos susurros. Al parecer era algo que podía excitar de sobremanera a Sirius, pero Remus se encargaría de descubrir cualquier otro posible lugar que fuera un punto erógeno en Black y explotarlo en esta única noche.

De un tirón rompió la camisa que traía Sirius, el resto de la ropa había desaparecido vete a saber en qué momento.

Se acercó a la boca de Sirius e hizo como si fuera a besarlo, pero sólo lo dejo con ganas para luego descender y posar delicadamente sus labios por la piel que recorría desde el mentón y siguiendo por el cuello, para luego lamer y soplar, aquello causó un escalofrió en Black.

Se detuvo en las clavículas de Sirius en donde lo torturó. Estuvo a nada de llevarlo al orgasmo pero se alejó justo antes de eso, no dejaría que se viniera tan rápido, menos estando él aun con ropa.

—Rem… us… —la mente de Sirius no aceptaba esta situación y le decía que algo estaba mal. No el hecho de tener sexo con tu amigo si no el cómo estaba _ese_ amigo. Quería detenerlo y el poco raciocino que le quedaba le decía que no podía permitir más avances, algo malo podía suceder después. Sin contar que Remus no era el mismo.

Quien estaba encima suyo era Moony y no el lindo chico de ojos castaños, tierna sonrisa, paciencia de oro al que desde hace tiempo quer… ¿Qué?

Absolutamente no, menos si Remus/Moony acababa de confirmar que ya había estado con alguien, aunque el ya conociera a un tercio de…

—No me ignores —un apretón en su miembro lo hizo volver al ahora. Remus estaba enojado.

Le había ignorado pensando en él y sus sentimientos.

Quería decirle, explicarle, pero Remus no iba a escuchar razones. Lo tomó del hombro y le hizo girar bruscamente, quedando de boca al suelo pudo sentir como sus pantalones eran rasgados y luego sintió algo entre sus nalgas.

—Veamos si mi perra en celo me ignorará nuevamente —seguido de aquello pudo sentir la estocada de Remus entrar en él sin contemplaciones.

Sintió como su única parte virgen era desgarrada a medida que Remus entraba, y posteriormente, sintió algo caliente que lo recorría con cada embestida que le propinaba Lupin.

Remus agarró del cabello a Sirius y lo jaló para que levantara el rostro. Se inclinó para poder ver a Black y así con cada embestida fijarse en el rostro de dolor que tenía. Ver sufrir a Sirius le estaba empezando a excitar de sobre manera. Pocas eran las veces en las que tenía más poder que Black y ahora podía hacerle pagar el estar con tantas putas. No entendía por qué, pero sentía un odio en estos momentos al recordar aquello, y le haría pagar por ello.

Podía sentir su orgasmo cerca a medida que Black se quejaba y más al ver alguna que otra lagrima furtiva correr por su rostro. Se acercó y lamio una para después gemir, ese sabor salado… Sirius probaría también algo salado en otro momento.

Un ruido de algo crujir le alertó y gruñó a la habitación. Una parte de él quería proteger a su presa y seguir copulando durante todo lo que le dieran las fuerzas, porque era suya, su presa, su perra y no dejaría que algún otro se la arrebatara. La marcaria de ser necesario par así alejar a cualquier otro.

Con este ruido todo lo excitado de un momento atrás se fue en un parpadeo pero no se haría problema. La noche aún era joven.

** {OoooO}**

Sirius sintió como el miembro de Remus salió de dentro de él. Mayoritariamente agradecía eso, porque el dolor era insoportable pero otra parte se extrañaba de estar… vacio.

—Parece que no disfrutas —la sonrisa que tenía Remus en su rostro era una clara muestra que no le importaba mucho el estado de Black—. Ya lo harás… me encargaré de eso.

Le dio vuelta nuevamente y lo apoyó contra su propia cama. Saco su varita de la túnica y le apuntó las muñecas.

—¿Qu…? Nyaaa~…

Sirius abrió los ojos. Podía estar excitado pero aquello era humillante. Al menos agradecía estar solo con Remus.

—Odio los gatos… te enseñaría a ladrar… pero prefiero escucharte gritar —con eso ultimo se agachó y se metió el pene de Sirius en la boca para lamerlo como si de un dulce se tratase.

Se dedicó a jugar bastante con el glande para luego bajar por el tronco, pero esto sin la ayuda de los labios, al contrario. Lo hacía con sus dientes, situación que alertaba y excitaba a Black. Su mano derecha empezó a ascender desde el tobillo, por la parte interna de la pierna para luego detenerse en los testículos, masajearlos y darles un leve apretón y así seguir ascendiendo hasta llegar a uno de los pezones de Sirius que apretó con sólo un poco de rudeza.

Estaba jugando con el cuerpo de Black para volver a calentarle. Sabía que si quería que se corriera sólo debía tocar esas orejas o esa cola que se movía cada vez más rápido a medida que él aumentaba el ritmo de la mamada. Eran unas partes altamente sensibles.

Una parte se debatía entre satisfacerse él y otra en darle placer a Sirius. Al parecer el humano igual se preocupaba por esta perra que empezaba a gemir sin pudor alguno. Sin olvidar que estaba molesto porque él, Moony, se lo estaba haciendo. Estaba marcando territorio por sobre el débil humano.

** {OoooO}**

Sirius estaba atado a la cama de Remus. Se mordía los labios cada vez mas fuerte (probablemente se los haría sangrar) a medida que sentía acercarse ese orgasmo que no conocía, menos al sentir como Remus le había metido el miembro, pero ahora sí lo estaba disfrutando. Podía ver la cabellera de Lupin subir y bajar, sentir una mordida leve de vez en cuando, y como en otros momentos, esos mismos dientes ascendiendo por todo el largo de su pene.

Ya estaba en el borde, no aguantaba más. Quería correrse y no podía, tenía las manos atadas y Remus se detenía justo antes de que el clímax le llegara. Era un maldito bastardo.

—Re… re… REMSU! —gritó de frustración cuando Lupin alejó la boca de su miembro.

—Aún no… Black —ese tono de advertencia era claro.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento pero ahora no estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación, sino que sobre la cama; quería masturbarse y así venirse pero aun seguía atado, se dio cuenta al intentar tocarse y no poder.

—No… perro malo —escuchó a Remus.

Le observó y pudo ver como este tenía una mirada depredadora. Se estaba sacando la ropa a medida que se acercaba a la cama.

Nunca pensó que ver el cuerpo desnudo de Remus le pondría a mil. No sabía si maldecir la poción o agradecer el maldito minuto en que la bebió.

—Quiero correrme en ti —dijo Remus con un tono claramente excitado. Sirius no pudo más que asentir—. Quiero escucharte gritar… quiero poseerte y destruirte, para luego volver a armarte pero sólo para mí. Quiero que seas adicto a mi persona, no tendrás ojos para nadie. Serás mi perra en celo Black… serás mío y de nadie más.

Lo último lo dijo tirando nuevamente del cabello de Sirius, quien gimió.

Si él se creía posesivo, acababa de darse cuenta que era nada en comparación a Remus.

—¡SÍ…! —gritó en respuesta.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó mientras entraba en el.

—… SÍÍ… —volvió a gritar ya que a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora Remus dio en un punto que le hizo ver estrellas a la vez que alejaba el dolor y traía consigo el placer del momento.

** {OoooO}**

Remus estaba sobre Sirius, le jalaba del cabello mientras marcaba el cuello del otro. Aun seguía atado a la cama por lo que podía deleitarse con el cuerpo bajo el. Aumentó el ritmo, quería venirse y quería venirse ya, pero debido a como lo trató la primera vez, este orgasmo le tardaría en llegar. Le dejó el cabello y bajó la mano por la espalda, estaba ligeramente curvada debido al placer de rozar ese punto en el interior de Sirius. Fue en el camino con la yema de sus dedos que se topo con la cola de Sirius.

La acarició desde el nacimiento hasta el final, para después enrollarla en su muñeca y darle ligeros tirones. No paso mucho cuando sintió las paredes de Sirius contraerse llevándolo a la gloria. Acercó su mano nuevamente al nacimiento y le acarició por la parte interna.

Sirius no dio más y se corrió entre ambos, en el momento en que descargaba su semilla llevó a Remus al orgasmo debido a la presión ejercida en su pene.

—Ya disfrute… de… tu colita —decía entre bocanadas de aire tirando un poco de la cola—. Creo... creo que ahora jugaré con esas orejas.

Pudo ver como estas se levantaban en alerta para luego inclinarse hacia atrás, demostrando sumisión, placer y expectativas.

** {OoooO}**

Tenía a Sirius sentado sobre él moviéndose hacia adelante y atrás. Una mano en su hombro le impedía levantarse mientras que la otra estaba en la oreja izquierda de Black dándole leves apretones mientras ejercía presión para que se inclinara hacia atrás y poder mordisquear y lamer la otra.

No todos los días se tenía a Sirius gimiendo en las piernas de uno, con los pezones erectos y desesperado por venirse nuevamente.

** {OoooO}**

—Maldición… Sirius —gruñó Remus cuando Black se volvió a meter su pene hasta el fondo. Después del quinto orgasmo de ambos, Remus decidió bajar un poco la actividad física para no agotar a Sirius, por lo que ahora estaban en un sesenta y nueve.

—Mhg… gh… —apretó una nalga de Black, al parecer sabía que "hablar" mientras la tenía en la boca le volvía loco.  
Rió en el momento que Sirius se saco el pene para respirar, no podía verle pero se imaginaba la escena. Black con la boca abierta, respirando agitadamente mientras un hilillo de baba colgaba de su labio inferior y llegaba a su pene. Imaginándose aquello se olvido momentáneamente del castigo de Black.

Abrió las nalgas e inserto dos dedos ensalivados que buscaban ese punto, le haría pagar como tantas veces durante lo que va de la noche.

** {OoooO}**

Sirius estaba apoyado en la cama mientras apretaba las sabanas en sus puños, tenía a Remus atrás embistiéndolo nuevamente y lamiendo su columna para llegar al hombro y morderlo por… ya perdió la cuenta. Su otra mano lo masturbaba y aumentaba el ritmo a medida que ese, ahora, conocido calor iba subiendo desde su parte baja.

—Ya…a ya… me vengo… —informó en el momento que sintió a Remus detenerse y gemir nuevamente.

Sus voces estaban roncas. Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor. La habitación era un desastre y algunas zonas tenían semen seco de alguno de los tantos orgasmos que tuvieron durante la noche.

** {OoooO}**

Nuevamente estaba con un mete y saca. Tenía a Sirius en el suelo y contra la pared mientras levantaba una pierna de Sirius para tener un fácil acceso. Definitivamente después de esto se lo haría por detrás mientras le susurraría al oído y le mordería la oreja, pensaba en esto cuando nuevamente la cola se le enroscó en la cintura. Sirius lo quería más duro y hasta el fondo.

** {OoooO}**

Sirius estaba apoyado de espalda contra el piso, todas sus extremidades se encontraban estiradas. Remus estaba sobre él, apoyado en el suelo y besándole. Esto le era tan tierno como excitante. Tierno porque Remus finalmente le estaba besando de forma dulce y cariñosa, como siempre anheló y excitante porque la fricción generada entre el movimiento y su cola lo encendía más, si fuese posible.

** {OoooO}**

Ambos estaban sobre la cama (cabe mencionar trizada) de Remus. Este lamía el miembro de Black mientras una mano jugaba en su culo llegando a tocar la próstata. Sirius ahogaba los gemidos con el pene de Lupin en su garganta, jamás un sesenta y nueve le había dado tanto placer como ahora. Su cuerpo ya no daba para más pero no podía negarse a dejarse tocar y llevarse al clímax por Remus.

Como bien dijo, lo destruyó y volvió a armarlo.

** {OoooO}**

...

**** {OoooO}****

Remus empezaba a ser consciente de su entorno pero no quería alejarse del confortable sueño en el que estaba y menos despertar, estaba cansado y muy adolorido como para levantarse en un mínimo de tres semanas.

Fue consciente de todo en el minuto en el que escuchó un gemido a su lado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo observar a Sirius, desnudo, en su cama. Miró las camas de los otros, agradecía a Merlín que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera, solo veía los doseles de ambas camas abiertos y estas utilizadas hace mucho.

—¿Re… s? —escuchó a Black y recordó.

Recordó lo acontecido anoche y como él no fue él. Moony había violado a Sirius innumerables veces, pese a que el propio Remus llegó a disfrutar del calor del momento.

—¿Qué hice? —se preguntó.

—Nada que no quisiéramos —vio a Sirius recostado contra las almohadas mirarle. Era obvio que no se podía sentar. Recién cayó en cuenta que hablo en voz alta.

—Yo… lo siento. No debí. No quise… en verdad… —las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y no era capaz de decir algo coherente. ¿Pero quién podía en esta situación?

Sintió como Sirius le tomo de las manos y negó.

—Tranquilo… no pasa nada —diciendo esto le dirigió una amable sonrisa. De la cual no se creía merecedor.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Te violé! —gritó alterado—. Te herí, te marqué completamente, incluido orejas y… —no dijo más y observó a su amigo sorprendido.

Sirius se alarmó y se tocó la cabeza. Las orejas no estaban, observó su espalda baja, lo mismo había ocurrido con su cola.

—Al menos ya no están…

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—Lo siento —escuchó a Remus.

Le vio pararse y encerrarse en el baño. Conocía a Remus lo suficiente como para conocer sus reacciones, era mejor aclarar el asunto.

** {OoooO}**

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no ha vuelto Moony? —preguntó Peter luego de volver de la enfermería.

—Gracias a Sirius —algo en la voz de James no le agradaba y al contrario, le hacía estar alerta.

—¿Se descargó con Sirius? —preguntó ingenuamente. Remus y James brincaron en sus lugares—. ¿Se pelearon, no?

Remus suspiró y asintió para molestia de James que quería decir algo. Lupin agradecía la ingenuidad de Peter, pensar que una pelea con Sirius fue lo suficiente como para que Moony no apareciera más, si bien no estaba mal en lo que agotado se refiere, los motivos claramente eran distintos.

Sirius llevaba tres días en la enfermería debido al estado en el que lo encontró la profesora McGonagall. Conociendo la condición de Remus y la tensión sexual entre dos de sus alumnos favoritos no fue de extrañar el resultado.

Luego de hablar con Albus, le explicaron la situación a Remus. El lobo había agotado sus energías con una pareja potencialmente apta, por lo que sería extraño verle en lo que quedaba del evento astronómico con la Luna.

Si bien el secreto quedó entre Poppy, Albus, McGonagall, Sirius y el propio Remus, algo le decía que James sospechaba o se hacia el tonto.

Agradecía al menos que no descubrieran lo de ser animagos. Ya era suficientemente difícil asumir esto y ver a Sirius a la cara. El problema no era la vergüenza o la culpa, era el evitar lanzársele encima y reclamarlo nuevamente como suyo y así alejar a todos quienes le miraban.

El director fue claro.

—No pueden ni deben cortar esto de raíz. Debe ser de forma gradual lo que queda del año escolar y luego podrán decidir por sí mismos.

El problema es que no había nada por decidir. No permitiría a Sirius alejarse, ni él ni Moony, lo querían por lo que se les complicaría hablar del tema con Sirius y aceptar la decisión (que esperaba no sucediera) de cada uno seguir su camino.

** {OoooO}**

¿Lo bueno al final de todo esto? La pócima se vio afectada por la Luna, por eso los efectos secundarios. Todos la bebieron, estando correcta, y ya podían convertirse en ciervo, rata o perro respectivamente. Esperaba que Black pudiera cambiar sólo algunas partes y así disfrutar nuevamente (está vez bien, con calma, amor y cariño) de lo de aquella noche de diciembre.

Jamás sospecharía que Sirius esperaba lo mismo.

** {OoooO}**

* * *

**Extra:**

—Y… dime Sirius, ¿cómo van las clases de Runas? —James le preguntó con un tono, para su amigo, risueño y divertido, algo traía entre manos.

—B-bien —intentó disimular el tartamudeo con una tos, pero la cara de James y su ceja eran prueba clara de que no funciono.

—¿Sí?... me alegro y… ¿cuidado de criaturas mágicas?

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Potter? —Sirius ya se estaba enojando pero James había esperado mucho esto.

—Es que como veo que te llevas mal con el gato de Lily —comentó ¿inocentemente? Cualquiera que conociera a James se daría cuenta de sus intenciones.

—¿Así que… Lily? —James le quitó importancia al tema con un movimiento de mano.

—Como decía —carraspeó para llamar la atención de su hermano—. Veo que no soportas al gato, menos cuando Lily lo lleva a los estudios en la sala común.

Sirius quería gruñir. Obviamente odiaba al gato si este se apoyaba en las piernas de Remus. Llevaban dos meses de actividades personales o "clases de runas antiguas" como decían a los otros, el tema de estar juntos aún no se conversaba entre ellos pero prácticamente actuaban como pareja. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho a James exceptuando de a última frase.

—… raro si gimes como gato… "nyaa" —enfatizó con unas comillas.

Sirius se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Hablaba de lo que creo? La sonrisa de James lo aseguraba pero pese a que Sirius se muriera por dentro, externamente se mostro confiado y le regalo la mejor sonrisa a James, lo que lo descolocó.

—Puede ser… ¿pero sabes lo que yo sé? —se acercó a su amigo y susurro en su oído—. Que Remus te había amenazado si es que algo salía mal con la pócima… ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá cuando le cuente de aquello y que además te ocultaste en tu cama y me dejaste tirado en el puto suelo? —ya por lo último elevó la voz. No estaba seguro si lo que dijo era verdad pero se arriesgaría.

—No serias capaz…

—¿No? —preguntó "inocentemente".

Ambos estaban en medio de las escaleras que llevaban al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Fue en este momento que vieron salir a Remus con unos libros bajo el brazo, saludó a ambos y empezó a bajar. James y Sirius se observaron para luego correr y llegar primero donde Remus, podían excusarse o acusar al otro primero.

Quién sabe como se lo tomaría Remus cuando escuchase a ambos.

Pero Sirius estaba tranquilo, sabía que traía loquito a su lobito por lo que con unos mimos, besos, chocolate y si se podía, sexo, le bajaría el enojo. Si eso no funcionase le pediría ser pareja de forma oficial.

Agradecía la posesividad y celos de Lupin, quizás hasta ocupase a ese… Ravenclaw de cuarto de Jamaica para lograr su objetivo pero primero, ganarle a Potter.

* * *

_Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer y que quieran comentar _**;)**


End file.
